Porcelain
by Sweetydu972
Summary: Je n'en peux plus." souffla-t-il. "Alors finissons en." lui glissa Amber. Il se crispa un peu plus. Cuddy ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, ravalant ainsi sa panique. fic Huddy/Houson mais surtout Huddy xD saison 6
1. Avant Propos

**Avant propos.**

_J'ai commencé cette fic à la fin de l'épisode__ 21 et après avoir vu la B.A de l'épisode 22 et une photo d'un hôpital psychiatrique (spoiler à l'état de rumeur à l'époque).  
Petit cocktail et voilà mon cerveau qui s'emballe. Ma main tressautait trop pour attendre le final de la saison 5... Et quel final!_

_  
J'ai donc commencé cette fic, qui d'une certaine façon est de la saison 6, mais sans les évènements des épisodes 22, 23 et 24._

_Je ne cherchais pas vraiment à anticiper ou autre chose. Juste suivre une idée débridée de mon cerveau et en sortir une fiction. (l'idée débridée étant, en premier lieu, d'avoir pensé que House était atteint de psychoses hallucinatoires chroniques)_

_  
Je ne suis pas dans le milieu médical, je n'ai fait aucune étude allant dans ce sens. Je m'excuse d'avance au cas où il y aurait des non sens. (La culture générale peut comporter pas mal de conneries)_

_Cette fic est Huddy. Mais prend un certain temps à démarrer (ça c'est la faute au diagnostic!)_

_J'espère néanmoins que vous tiendrez et apprécierez ^^_

_Bonne lecture!  
_


	2. Prologue

**Prologue **

Le calme plat semblait régner dans l'appartement. Un calme entrecoupé d'un bruit répété. D'impétueuses gouttes d'eau qui s'échappaient du robinet de l'évier.  
Mais le propriétaire ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

Assis sur son canapé, les yeux rivés sur le mur, Grégory House tentait en vain de calmer son rythme respiratoire. S'efforçant d'inspirer puis d'expirer calmement...  
Juste impossible.

Il perçut un léger bruissement sur sa gauche. Il baissa les yeux, déglutit puis regarda dans cette direction.  
De longues jambes croisées, une jupe bleue claire...  
Il déglutit une nouvelle fois puis se remit à fixer le mur sans un clignement d'œil.  
La mâchoire serrée, les muscles crispés, il recommença son exercice se voulant relaxant.  
En vain...

Nouveau bruissement.  
Déglutition passagère.  
Soupir.  
House tourna lentement la tête vers la gauche.

De longues jambes croisées, une jupe bleue claire, un léger sweat beige...  
Et un sourire sardonique. Ce même sourire qu'il devait supporter depuis une semaine.

Et le bruit de ces gouttes s'écrasant dans l'évier sembla s'intensifier.  
Nouveau soupir.  
Nouvelle crispation accompagnée d'une longue déglutition.

Le regard de House glissa le long de son bras tendu.  
Il tressaillit en apercevant le téléphone dans cette main qu'il rêverait de voir disparaitre.  
Elle soupira à nouveau.  
Il leva les yeux.

_ Alors? Faut que je compose le numéro?  
D'un geste réticent, House saisit le téléphone dans la main de Amber.  
Elle lui sourit puis croisa les bras sur ses jambes.

Il soutint son regard, se demandant si cette solution était vraiment nécessaire.  
Comme pour lui répondre, la jeune femme hocha la tête d'un imperceptible geste.

Il composa le numéro.

_ Bien.

Nouveau sourire.  
Nouvelle déglutition.

_ Très bien.


	3. Chapter 1

_ Asseyez vous.  
Lisa Cuddy s'exécuta en jaugeant l'homme qui lui avait présenté la chaise. Il contourna la table puis s'y installa.  
Elle l'observa en silence réajuster sa paire de police sur son nez et s'éponger le front à l'aide d'un mouchoir en papier.

Après un soupir et un semblant de sourire, il l'invita à se lancer.  
_ J'aimerais un verre d'eau... souffla-t-elle.  
L'homme hocha la tête puis claqua des doigts.  
_ Oui monsieur? s'enquit un plus jeune.  
_ Un verre d'eau pour Mademoiselle Cuddy...  
_ Docteur Cuddy. rectifia-t-elle d'une voix se voulant ferme.  
Il opina en silence puis joignit ses mains sur la table.  
_ Je peux comprendre...  
_ Non vous ne pouvez pas. rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Le jeune homme revint avec un gobelet en plastique qu'il manqua de renverser sur la doyenne en trébuchant.  
_ Fais gaffe Billy! s'écria son supérieur.  
L'homme bredouilla des excuses puis s'éloigna.  
_ C'est son premier terrain. signala le plus âgé.  
Cuddy ne lui prêta aucune attention et vida son gobelet en s'efforçant de ne pas trembler.  
_ Quand vous serez prête... commença l'homme en réajustant ses lunettes.  
Elle ne le serait jamais... Autant en finir.  
_ La psychose hallucinatoire chronique est un délire chronique qui se développe sur une personnalité de base dite « normale », c'est à dire sans passé psychiatrique. Cette psychose est déterminée par des hallucinations et un automatisme mental. Le début est toujours brusque avec, par exemple, des transmissions de pensées, des sensations corporelles parasites...

L'homme ferma un instant les yeux pour enregistrer les informations.

De son côté, la doyenne suffoquait presque. Il ne lui fallait pas un simple verre d'eau.  
Non... Elle aurait préféré se glisser dans l'eau d'un bain et s'y noyer...

Après un énième réajustement de lunettes, l'homme l'invita à poursuivre.  
_ Pour poser le diagnostic, il faut trois critères :  
La présence permanente d'idées délirantes. L'absence de désorganisation profonde de la personnalité et la persistance de la relation à la réalité.  
Elle s'arrêta un instant. L'homme s'épongea à nouveau le front.  
_ J'aimerais un verre d'eau... dit-elle faiblement, à nouveau happée par la réalité.  
_ Billy! Une bouteille d'eau!  
Elle inspira profondément puis se lança à nouveau, la voix mal assurée :  
_ Les hallucinations sont riches, constantes et chroniques. Dans la plupart des cas, elles ne sont qu'auditives. On aura alors des voix moqueuses, extérieures, influençant le sujet. Certaines hallucinations seront critiquées par le sujet, qui aura alors conscience de leur état anormal. Souvent, la vie psychique n'appartient plus à la personne. Le délire est vécu de manière passive.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour continuer mais hoqueta malgré elle. L'homme s'épongea à nouveau le front en pressant le jeune garçon qui accourut au plus vite avec deux bouteilles d'eau.  
_ C'est pas trop tôt. bougonna son supérieur.  
Cuddy s'empressa de saisir une bouteille et la porta immédiatement à ses lèvres. Humidifiant ainsi sa bouche pâteuse.  
_ Continuez. invita l'homme.  
_ Contrairement à la schizophrénie ou la paranoïa, l'hallucination dans la psychose hallucinatoire chronique l'emporte sur le délire...  
Elle bu une nouvelle gorgée sous le regard attentif de l'homme.  
_ Et comment se présente le cas au juste? demanda-t-il en se grattant le menton.  
_ D'après les chiffres...  
Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, le regard dans le vide. L'homme réajusta ses lunettes tandis qu'un fin sourire étirait les lèvres de la doyenne.  
_ D'après les chiffres... répéta-t-elle après un léger rire nerveux. L'évolution est bonne, bien que lente. La psychose hallucinatoire chronique est peu aliénante et débute vers les 35 ans. Au début, le sujet doute de ses perceptions anormales, puis finit par les garder secrètes. L'entourage s'en rendra alors compte quand la personne ne communiquera plus, alors que sa vie psychique sera envahie par le délire... Le malade conserve son activité intellectuelle, ses activités ménagères... De temps en temps on observera des phases aiguës, des moments féconds. Mais le patient garde une vie seine...  
_ Et lui?  
Elle baissa un instant la tête, réfléchissant aux prochains mots qui franchiraient ses lèvres.

Les gens mentent. Les chiffres mentent. La vie ment et se dérobe à l'autre.  
Le sujet était direct et franc, extravagant, illuminé.  
Un génie dans la langue courante. Un être torturé pour les lyriques...  
Un homme seul.

Elle releva la tête. Le cœur serré.

_ Nous n'avons rien vu venir.


	4. Chapter 2

_(A lire avec : People in Planes - Light For The Deadvine)_

_*_

_*  
_

_*_

_*  
_

_ Deux semaines plus tôt. 18 Mai._

_*  
_

Deux iris bleu scannèrent la pièce puis se portèrent sur l'écran de télévision.  
La tête levée vers le poste, House regardait les images défiler devant ses yeux et lui agresser la rétine.

« 9h30, bol d'air. »

Il cligna des yeux puis lança un furtif regard à l'interphone.  
Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce soit une voix nasillarde?

« 10h. Visites »

Il s'en contre fichait royalement.

« 11h30 . Prise du repas et administration des cachets »

_ Chouette. Le meilleur moment de la journée. marmonna-t-il en se reconcentrant sur le poste de télévision.  
Des images sans son. Il avait fini par s'y faire.

Un ricanement s'éleva à ses côtés.  
_ 9h19. Grégory House se fait aborder par le jumeau de Michael Moore. déclara le diagnosticien en se tournant vers l'origine du bruit.  
Un homme d'un trentaine d'années sauta sur la chaise d'à côté et s'y accroupit.  
_ Hey! salua-t-il en ouvrant grand les yeux.  
_ Ils mettent quoi dans la bouillie du matin? se demanda House en se grattant la barbe naissante.  
L'homme l'imita en fronçant les sourcils.  
_ Pour toi ça ne fait pas le même bruit, tu n'as pas les poils. se moqua-t-il. Et va falloir que je demande à interdire les vitamines pour les hyper actifs dans ton genre.  
Son voisin se figea puis vrilla son regard sur l'écran de télévision.  
_ 9h20, rediffusion des Simpsons. Théorie du complot des petits hommes jaunes. déclara House en soupirant.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme qui entrouvrit la bouche quand le générique commença.

La fascination des premiers jours s'était envolée. Les « patients » devenaient agaçants. Être mêlé au monde changeait la perception que l'on pouvait avoir de l'extérieur.  
Cette envie d'être en dehors, comme eux? Dissipée en un clin d'œil...  
Un jour d'étonnement.  
Une semaine d'ébahissement.  
Trois jours de réflexions.  
Puis l'ennui...  
Leur cas n'était plus aussi captivant qu'avant.  
Quant à ignorer le sien, ça ne l'avait mener à rien.

_ Ils nous manipulent. grinça l'homme.  
_ Là, tu as vingt secondes d'avance mini Moore.  
_ Eux! Eux! s'écria son voisin en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Marge Simpson.  
_ J'avoue qu'avec une coupe pareille... On est en plein dans le vice du système. Le « hair spray » causera notre perte.  
_ Ils nous manipulent!! Ils nous surveillent! Ils nous manipulent, ils nous surveillent.  
_ La grosse Nadine nous surveille. rectifia le diagnosticien en jetant un regard derrière lui.  
L'homme tourna lentement la tête vers lui.  
House le dévisagea longuement, l'étudiant comme il le faisait depuis leur premier contact.  
_ Dis... Dis... C'est vrai?  
Il arqua un sourcil.  
_ C'est VRAI?! hurla soudainement l'homme.  
Le diagnosticien émit un mouvement de recul tandis que l'infirmière Nadine faisait un pas dans leur direction.  
_ J'ai entendu dire que t'étais médecin... reprit son voisin dans un murmure.  
House serra la mâchoire.  
_ Qui t'a dit ça? Homer? demanda-t-il en montrant la télévision du menton.  
L'homme secoua la tête d'un air inquiétant.  
_ Lui. siffla-t-il en tendant le bras en arrière.  
Le diagnosticien se pencha afin de regarder dans la direction qu'il pointait du doigt. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur un dos vouté.  
_ Le frère Wilson... grinça House en roulant des yeux.  
Un visage apparut soudainement dans son champs de vison.  
_ C'est vrai?! hurla à nouveau le paraphrène.  
L'infirmière fit un autre pas.  
_ Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour avoir un sédatif sous la main. souffla House en faisant mine de se reconcentrer sur la télé.  
Son voisin rapprocha son visage du sien.  
_ C'est vrai? articula-t-il.  
_ Mon petit nom c'est Patch. lâcha House.  
L'homme ricana.  
Ça n'annonçait rien de bon pour le diagnosticien qui lança un regard éloquent à l'infirmière.  
_ Tu en fais parti. chantonna le paraphrène.  
Le diagnosticien s'efforça de l'ignorer, surveillant Nadine du coin de l'œil. Cette bécasse se semblait pas avoir compris qu'une crise se profilait à l'horizon. Il avait tout sauf envie d'en faire les frais.  
_ De vraies attardées. Pas fichues de voir les signes avant coureur. bougonna-t-il.  
_ Tu...  
Il se crispa.  
_ EN FAIT PARTI!!!  
Alerte au moindre sursaut de rage, le diagnosticien évita de justesse l'homme qui lui sauta dessus. Le paraphrène s'écroula alors lourdement sur le sol.  
Des cris alarmés s'élevèrent dans le rang des malades alors qu'un vent de panique s'élevait rapidement de la salle.  
Ici, pas besoin d'envoyer une chaise en l'air pour signaler une bataille générale.  
La police des lieux arriva promptement. Des infirmiers sur le qui vive; armés de seringues.

Un court moment d'inattention valu à House de se faire attraper à la gorge.  
_ Tu en fais parti!! s'égosilla le paraphrène en serrant sa prise.  
Le diagnosticien l'agrippa aux poignets et joua de sa hauteur pour le faire lâcher prise. L'homme le bouscula, l'obligeant à prendre appui sur sa jambe droite.  
Étouffant un cri de douleur, House s'écroula au sol tandis que deux infirmiers sautaient sur le paraphrène.

Une alarme se déclencha, augmentant un peu plus la tension. Les cris devinrent hurlements. Les étreintes, serrement. Les débattements, coups violents.

Le diagnosticien prit appui sur ses coudes et tendit le cou, cherchant un endroit de sûreté.  
Il n'y en avait bien sûr aucun.

Alors qu'il tentait de se relever, une main se plaqua sur son cou et il sentit le métal froid d'une aiguille s'y planter.  
Une sensation de brûlure puis un engourdissement soudain.  
_ Bon sang... souffla-t-il en tombant dans l'inconscience.

*

*

*

_ Grégory House?

Le diagnosticien cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de retrouver une vue relativement normale. Il gigota sur sa couchette puis consentit enfin à baisser les yeux vers la porte.  
_ Vous avez de la visite.  
Il fusilla l'infirmière Nadine du regard. Se promettant de lui balancer une chaise à la tête pour qu'elle saisisse mieux, la prochaine fois, l'arrivée d'un danger.  
_ Vous devez vous tromper de Grégory House. marmonna-t-il avant de se rallonger complètement.  
_ Vous avez de la visite. répéta la grosse femme.  
Le diagnosticien se redressa, intrigué.  
_ C'est impossible... susurra-t-il.  
_ Vous avez de la visite. articula Nadine.

Désespérante.

Il se leva en prenant appui sur la couchette et en réprimant un gémissement de douleur.  
Sa canne commençait à lui manquer sérieusement. Et les doses de vicodin qu'on lui donnait étaient juste insuffisantes.  
Il aurait déjà pété un câble et aurait eu une crise de manque si les autres médicaments ne palliaient pas son côté euphorisant.

C'est donc en trainant la patte qu'il arriva dans la salle des visites.  
Il soupira en posant le regard sur une tignasse brune soigneusement peignée et un manteau hideux.  
_ Le deuxième frère Wilson...  
_ Génial.  
House se figea puis lança un regard du coin de l'œil vers la droite.  
Amber lui sourit.  
_ Allons le saluer.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 3

James Wilson se leva à l'arrivée de son ami, partagé entre l'envie de le serrer dans ses bras et l'envie de le cogner aussi violemment que sa force le lui permettrait.

Voilà trois semaines qu'il avait disparu sans prévenir.  
Trois semaines sans nouvelles.  
Trois semaines sans entendre sa canne fouler le sol de l'hôpital.  
Trois semaines durant lesquelles Cuddy n'avait cessé de rentrer dans son bureau en coup de vent, espérant y trouver House, caché derrière le canapé de l'oncologue.

Le diagnosticien lui fit un pâle sourire en arrivant à sa hauteur.  
Ce qui eu le don d'accroitre la colère de Wilson.

Il avait eu tout le loisir de l'imaginer quelque part au Texas ou en Californie. Dans une maison close ou sur une plage.  
Là, où personne ne l'attendait.  
Là où le diagnosticien aurait pu se rendre sur un coup de tête.

Partout.

Mais pas ici.

Il avait appris par hasard la présence de son ami dans ce lieu.  
Lors d'un de ses entretiens complètement stériles avec son frère.  
Recroquevillé sur lui même, Danny avait alors prononcé une succession de mots incompréhensibles jusqu'à ce que le nom de House franchisse ses lèvres. Haut et clair.  
Un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Jamais côtoyé...

Il avait été facile de se renseigner auprès de l'infirmière qui avait alors adopté une moue lasse pour lui affirmer que House séjournait dans l'une des ailes psychiatriques.

Il avait toujours souhaité que son ami s'ouvre un peu... Consulte un psychologue...  
Mais pas ça!

House fronça les sourcils face à son manque de réaction puis finit par prendre place sur un siège, lançant un furtif regard sur sa droite.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?! lâcha subitement l'oncologue.  
_ Il a l'air de mauvais poil. déclara Amber.  
House lui lança un nouveau furtif regard avant de reporter son attention sur son ami... Apparemment irrité.  
_ Heureux de te voir moi aussi.

Refoulant son irrésistible envie de donner un coup de pied dans la chaise de son ami, Wilson se laissa tomber sur la sienne.

Il observa House le considérer un instant. Son visage impassible marqué par la fatigue et lui semblait-il... Des coups.  
L'oncologue déglutit. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami dans un tel état de faiblesse. Même en manque.

_ Tu m'as l'air en forme! s'exclama finalement celui-ci, tentant en vain de redonner de la couleur à son visage.  
_ Il a l'air surtout en colère. rectifia Amber en se penchant vers lui.  
House se crispa, continuant, néanmoins, d'afficher son sourire peu convainquant.

Exhalant un long soupir, l'oncologue se cala dans son siège, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.  
_ J'aimerais comprendre... chuchota-t-il.

Pendant deux jours, il n'avait pas arrêté de se triturer le cerveau pour comprendre pourquoi House s'était fait interner.  
Deux jours à pondre les théories les plus folles.  
Deux jours. Deux nuits.  
Aucune réponse.

_ D'autres... Savent que tu es là? se risqua House d'une voix peu assurée.  
Wilson secoua la tête.  
_ Je n'ai rien dit à personne. J'étais assez choqué et consterné et... Ahuri! Pour aller le crier sur tous les toits.  
Le diagnosticien hocha la tête.  
_ Je m'ennuie. déclara Amber en levant les yeux au ciel.  
_ J'avoue... souffla House.  
_ Comment? s'enquit Wilson.  
_ Non rien.  
_ House...  
Le diagnosticien serra la mâchoire.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? En tant que patient? demanda son ami en lançant un regard circulaire sur les lieux.  
House haussa négligemment les épaules.  
_ Pourquoi le ciel est bleu, pourquoi le soleil brille, pourquoi respire-t-on...  
Il haussa à nouveau les épaules sous le regard atterré de Wilson.  
_ Finalement... On s'en moque.  
L'oncologue pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, jaugeant avec sévérité le diagnosticien.  
_ J'aimerais comprendre!  
_ Il m'agace. lâcha Amber.  
Un sourire hilare fendit le visage de House.  
_ Mais comprendre quoi?! Y'a rien à comprendre. J'avais besoin de vacances...  
_ Ou comment se foutre royalement de ta gueule Wilson chéri. ajouta la jeune femme.  
_ Personne ne t'a dit pourquoi j'étais ici? reprit House.  
_ Personne ne t'a dit comment je savais que tu étais ici?  
_ Bah, c'est sûrement ton charmant frère. C'est mon nouveau meilleur ami.  
_ Secret médical, tu sais protéger ton intimité.

Les deux médecins poussèrent un soupir à l'unisson.

_ S'il t'agace tant que ça. Tue le. proposa Amber avec un sourire indolent.  
House se raidit puis lui lança un regard alarmé.

Wilson fronça les sourcils face à l'attitude de son ami.  
_ Tout va bien?

Le diagnosticien tressauta puis reporta immédiatement son attention sur lui.  
_ Ou tue toi. continua Amber sur sa lancée.  
_ La ferme! s'écria brusquement House à son attention.

Wilson frémit.  
Le diagnosticien se figea.

_ Tu...  
_ Si je suis là c'est que forcément un truc cloche!  
_ House ne fait jamais rien de lui même. House use de l'automédication ou du déni. House ne s'avouerait jamais avoir un problème à la tête. Parce que sa tête, c'est tout ce qui lui reste! répliqua Wilson, complètement perdu.  
_ Là, tu as une bonne raison de le tuer. chantonna Amber d'un air triomphal.

Le diagnosticien se mordit la lèvre inférieure, s'efforçant d'ignorer l'autre.  
S'efforçant de s'ignorer...  
S'efforçant de s'effacer...

_ Tu n'es pas là pour toi. en conclut finalement Wilson, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.  
House arqua un sourcil.  
_ Tu es là pour Danny! s'écria l'oncologue.  
_ Son cas est vraiment désespéré. chuchota Amber.  
_ C'est ton homme! s'exclama House en se tournant totalement vers elle.  
_ Mais je ne suis pas vraiment moi. N'est-ce pas? répliqua-t-elle avec un fin sourire.

_ House! appela Wilson, ébahi par l'attitude de son ami.  
_ J'en ai rien à faire de ton frère! Il m'agace suffisamment comme ça! lâcha le diagnosticien en reportant son attention sur lui. En tout cas... J'en ai plus rien à faire...  
_ Qu...  
_ Bien sûr que je l'ai étudié! Et franchement, tu devrais arrêter les visites, y'a plus rien à en tirer.  
_ Mauvaise idée... lui glissa Amber.  
L'oncologue ouvrit puis referma la bouche, pantois.  
House leva les yeux au ciel en laissant échapper un soupir.  
_ Alors là je crois que tu t'es surpassé... Te faire interner pour approcher au mieux mon frère...  
_ Ouais, c'est exactement ça. admit House, vexé que son ami arrive à cette conclusion. Manipulateur jusqu'au bout hein. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je n'ai prévenu personne. Pour rester tranquille et incognito!

Wilson fut secoué d'un rire nerveux tandis qu'une colère sourde rongeait le diagnosticien.  
Amber jubilait. Il allait bientôt céder...

_ Tu me mènes en bateau... Ça me rassure. prononça Wilson entre deux hoquets.

House se détendit subitement.  
Amber serra la mâchoire, agacée.

_ Je m'en veux. reprit Wilson.  
Une douce chaleur envahit le diagnosticien alors que son ami lui souriait sincèrement.  
_ Je n'ai rien vu venir... continua celui-ci.

Il se redressa, posant ses bras sur ses cuisses et planta son regard dans le sien.

_ Je t'écoute House.

*

*

TBC...


	6. Chapter 4

Un long moment passa avant que le diagnosticien ne brise enfin le silence.  
Après une profonde inspiration, il déclara d'une voix basse, les yeux rivés sur le sol :  
_ J'ai tué un patient.  
_ Qu...

Wilson marqua un temps d'arrêt, clignant bêtement des yeux.  
House releva la tête et lui lança un furtif regard.  
_ Pas directement... Mais j'ai entrainé sa mort...  
_ Qu...  
Le diagnosticien leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par ces « qu... » incessants.  
Son ami s'efforça alors de reprendre contenance.

_ Tu... Tu as demandé à être interné à cause d'une erreur médicale? D'un mauvais diagnostic?  
House soupira avec faiblesse.  
_ Bien sûr que non!  
_ Si tu pouvais être plus clair...  
_ Si tu pouvais me laisser le temps de parler!

Wilson se crispa tandis que son ami se redressait, s'étirant avec gêne.  
_ Ok. lâcha finalement l'oncologue, réprimant son irrésistible envie de le secouer comme un prunier.

House poussa un nouveau soupir puis haussa les épaules, comme pour chasser ses mauvais démons.  
_ Au début... C'était cool. Je pensais avoir un accès direct vers mon subconscient. Et je vivais des expériences assez fun...  
L'oncologue fronça les sourcils, perdu, mais resta muet.

Attendant simplement la fin du récit.  
Attendant simplement... Qu'une solution se profile à l'horizon.

_ Mais c'était tout sauf fun. souffla House, le regard dans le vide.  
_ Arrête de chialer. Tu as adorer passer du temps avec moi. On s'est bien marré! répliqua Amber en levant la jambe.  
Le diagnosticien serra la mâchoire mais ne releva pas.  
_ Tu trouvais les réponses, on jouait à cache-cache et je te faisais ressentir des choses... Hum... Nouvelles. continua la jeune femme en se laissant glisser sur son siège.  
_ Tu m'as tendu le téléphone. grinça-t-il.  
_ Parce que tu le souhaitais ardemment... Tu voulais te retrouver ici.  
_ Tu m'as fait perdre la tête!  
Elle se figea, un large sourire se dessinant sur son visage.  
_ Il est toujours là... murmura-t-elle en chantonnant.

House tressauta puis reporta immédiatement son attention sur l'oncologue.  
Celui-ci le dévisageait bizarrement.  
_ House... il déglutit. Que s'est-il passé?

Amber éclata de rire, faisant sursauter le diagnosticien qui blêmit à sa vue.  
_ Dis lui que tu as pris ton pied! Dis lui que tu prenais ton pied! Dis lui que tu adorais cette petite fête improvisée! s'exclama-t-elle, le regard flamboyant.  
House baissa la tête et ferma les yeux.  
_ Il n'y a jamais eu de fête... susurra-t-il  
_ Toutes ses infirmières en petites tenues... Cuddy...  
Il se raidit.  
_ A moitié nue. finit Amber d'une voix sensuelle.  
Elle se retrouva subitement à quelques millimètres du diagnosticien et rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille.  
_ Je t'ai fait vivre ce moment magique comme jamais personne n'a pu le vivre. Mieux qu'un rêve, mieux qu'un fantasme... C'était vrai...

House redressa brutalement la tête et planta son regard dans celui de Wilson.  
_ J'hallucinais...  
_ Oh! Je t'en prie! s'agaça Amber d'une voix trainante. Tu me vexes là.  
_ Je n'en pouvais plus. Je commençais à être sur les nerfs...  
_ Tu étais un peu fatigué. Normal avec ces insomnies. rectifia la jeune femme.  
_ Et il y avait cette musique qui n'arrêtait pas... Cette... Cette musique dans ma tête... Juste horrible.  
_ Hey! C'était pas non plus un single des Spice Girls! protesta Amber en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.  
_ Il fallait que ça cesse...  
House frissonna. Elle sourit.  
_ Il fallait que ça cesse... répéta faiblement le diagnosticien.

Hésitant, Wilson se pencha un peu plus vers son ami.  
_ Qu'est-ce qui devait cesser?  
House lança un furtif regard sur sa droite.  
_ Il fallait qu'elle se taise. chuchota-t-il.  
L'oncologue suivit rapidement le regard de son ami.  
_ Qui? se risqua-t-il à demander.  
Le diagnosticien se tut, fixant intensément sa veste.

_ Vas-y... Dis le lui... Qu'il te lance ce regard perdu. Suivi par l'éternel mine réprobatrice... Jusqu'à cette profonde colère qui sommeille encore en lui. Qui sommeille encore contre toi.  
House déglutit difficilement.  
_ Allez vas-y! Dis lui que tu vois sa copine. Celle que tu as tué! le pressa Amber.  
Les lèvres du diagnosticien tremblèrent.  
_ Amber, Amber, Amber, Amber. chantonna la jeune femme en se balançant d'avant en arrière.  
Elle disparut puis réapparut derrière Wilson.  
House la suivit du regard, tétanisé.  
_ J'aimerais bien le lui dire. déclara-t-elle en se baissant au niveau de l'oncologue. Mais lui, ne me voit pas.  
_ House? s'inquiéta Wilson en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

_ Amber. souffla le diagnosticien.  
L'oncologue retint son souffle.  
House plongea son regard dans le sien.  
_ Je vois... Amber...

TBC...


	7. Chapter 5

Wilson émit un mouvement de recul, ahuri.

_ Amber?

_ En son et couleur! s'exclama la jeune femme en prenant la pause.

House lui lança un regard noir puis reporta son attention sur l'oncologue.

_ Amber... répéta celui-ci en secouant légèrement la tête.

Le diagnosticien échangea un regard éloquent avec son hallucination qui haussa les épaules.

_ Donne lui le temps pour percuter. dit-elle avant de disparaître.

Du temps? C'est ce qu'il avait fallu à son ami pour se remettre de la mort de sa petite amie.

Du temps? C'est ce qu'il avait fallu qu'il endure pour retrouver de bons rapports avec cet ami.

Le temps... Il ne pouvait plus le supporter.

_ Je crois qu'elle m'en veut toujours que je l'ai surnommé : la salope furieuse.

Wilson s'ébroua à ces mots.

_ De toutes les hallucinations que tu aurais pu avoir... Il a fallu que ce soit elle?!

_ Je n'ai jamais été très chanceux. Tu te rappelles?!

_ Tu... Pourquoi elle?

_ Apparemment, j'suis du genre à halluciner sur les morts. Si on ajoute cela au fait que mon subconscient prend toujours l'apparence du sexe opposé... Kutner et mon père étaient rapidement à exclure de la liste.

_ Tu es schizophrène?

House leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Si j'étais schyso, je verrais un deuxième House me tendre des fleurs. Là, je vois ta copine me tendre une corde.

Amber fit un nœud avec l'objet puis le présenta au diagnosticien.

Wilson se renfrogna, hésitant par la même occasion à afficher une attitude compatissante ou professionnelle.

Mal à à l'aise, House décida de continuer sur la boutade.

_ Si tu as envie de me serrer dans tes bras, fais le tout de suite. Les temps de visite ne durent pas éternellement.

L'oncologue inspira longuement puis :

_ Tu culpabilises?

Le sourire nonchalant de House disparut.

_1 Juin_

_ Je n'ai pas très bien... Tout saisi... s'excusa à nouveau l'homme en réajustant sa paire de police.

Cuddy soupira faiblement mais répéta malgré sa profonde lassitude.

_ On rencontre les états mélancoliques symptomatiques d'affections psychiatriques au cours de la PHC.

_ PHC?

_ Psychose hallucinatoire chronique.

_ Ok. Et... il feuilleta son calepin. Rappelez moi ce qu'est cette... « mélancolie »?

Cuddy considéra un instant l'homme, agacée de devoir se répéter, éreintée par la situation...

_ Où m'avez-vous lâché au juste? demanda-t-elle d'un ton cassant.

L'homme gigota sur son siège, mal à l'aise.

_ Cette histoire de mélancolie d'involution...

Les épaules de la doyenne s'affaissèrent. Elle en avait marre...

Marre d'être assise face à cet idiot qui ne changerait rien à la situation.

Marre d'être si vivante... Bien portante...

_ Je suis fatigué... souffla-t-elle.

_ Docteur Cuddy...

Elle frissonna puis baissa les yeux.

_ J'aimerais y voir plus clair.

Elle aussi...

Après une sourde inspiration, elle vrilla son regard dans le sien et adopta son ton implacable et professionnel.

Un brusque changement d'attitude qui déstabilisa l'homme.

_ La mélancolie d'involution apparaît à l'âge moyen de la vie. En gros, vers 50 ans. Cette mélancolie est caractérisée par une absence d'antécédents psychiatriques personnels et touche en particulier les personnes présentant une personnalité obsessionnelle. La mélancolie d'involution survient souvent à la suite de deuils, de difficultés sociales ou professionnelles... et... Dans de rares cas, à la suite d'un traumatisme crânien. Dans ce rare cas, il s'agira d'états mélancoliques symptomatiques d'affection cérébrale.

L'homme réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez en hochant la tête.

Mais Cuddy n'était pas dupe, il l'avait encore lâché en cours de route...

Peu importe, elle était lancée et ne comptait pas recommencer.

_ La présentation du sujet sera particulière, en une sorte d'état mixte où agitation et dépression coexistent, avec de fréquentes manifestations théâtrales, voire hystériques, et des hallucinations.

__ _Vous parliez tout à l'heure de mélancolie stuporeuse. coupa-t-il.

_ Je traitais des formes sémiologiques.

L'homme porta une main à ses polices...

_ Dans cette forme pathologique, le ralentissement idéomoteur est maximum. Au cours de l'état de stupeur mélancolique, les mouvements volontaires sont suspendus, et il existe une véritable sidération des activités motrices de l'expression. Le visage est inexpressif, figé dans une mimique de tristesse intense. Les paupières sont immobiles, le regard est fixe, des larmes apparaissent parfois. s'empressa d'ajouter la doyenne.

L'homme se figea en plein geste puis laissa retomber sa main.

_ Que faut-il craindre avec tout ça?

Elle durcit ses traits.

Il se doutait bien de la réponse...

_ Le suicide.

_18 Mai _

__ _Je ne suis pas dépressif! s'exclama House.

_ La mélancolie...

_ Je vais bien!

_ La culpabilité est un symptôme...

_ Mais je ne culpabilise pas!!

Wilson se crispa.

_ Tu ne culpabilise**s **pas mais tu décides d'halluciner sur ma petite amie décédée, et ce, après le suicide de Kutner...

_ Là, il marque un point. signala Amber.

House serra la mâchoire.

_ Je vais bien. articula-t-il finalement.

_ Alors... Qu'est ce que tu fais là? souligna son ami.

Un voile sombre se posa sur le regard du diagnosticien.

_ Ça pourrait tout aussi bien être une forclusion... marmonna-t-il d'une voix caverneuse.

_ Hou...

_ Une psychose hallucinatoire... Rien d'autre... Ca se soigne...

_ Ca t'évite surtout les électrochocs. répliqua son ami avec douceur.

_ Et tu sais pourquoi je n'ai prévenu personne...

Wilson inspira profondément.

_ Parce que tu ne pourras plus jamais exercer. conclut-il.

House se pinça les lèvres avant d'acquiescer en silence.

Wilson se cala dans son siège avec un soupir.

_ Et alors?

_ Pour l'instant... Je n'arrive pas à... Me contrôler...

_ Tu parles comme un schizophrène.

_ Je suis dangereux. hacha House en fixant le sol.

_ Pour les autres ou pour toi?

_ Je ne suis pas atteints de mélancolie! s'énerva House.

_ Tout doux. lui glissa Amber en posant une main compatissante sur sa cuisse.

_ Et j'ai tué un patient... Je te le rappelle...

_ Comment pourrais-tu tuer un patient sans que personne...

_ Foreman m'a couvert.

Wilson se figea de stupéfaction.

_ Il me devait une faveur. ajouta son ami avec une mine innocente.

_ Que s'est-il passé au juste?

_ Il a pri**s **ses perfusions pour des câbles électriques. répondit Amber, hilare.

House se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang.

_ Arrêter la musique à tout prix, arrêter la musique à tout prix! scanda-t-elle en se levant.

_ House... appela doucement Wilson.

Le diagnosticien ferma les yeux, se concentrant pour faire disparaître Amber.

_ N'essaie même pas. lui souffla-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

Son corps devint subitement engourdi.

_ Tu ne peux rien contre moi... Tu ne peux plus rien pour ce patient...

_ House! appela plus fermement Wilson.

Son ami rouvrit les yeux.

_ Je t'écoute...

TBC...


	8. Chapter 6

_ Prends ma main. Que je te prouve mon amour. Prends ma main, que je te prouve mon amour... Prends ma main... Prends ma main.

House roula des yeux puis enfouit un peu plus sa tête dans son oreiller.  
_ Sa voix est très agaçante fit remarquer Amber.  
Le diagnosticien l'ignora, tentant en vain de se détendre...  
Espérant en vain pouvoir dormir.  
C'était sans compter ses voisins.  
"Prends ma main" scandait l'un. "Ils auront tous notre peau" hurlait l'autre.

House soupira.

_ Prends ma main que je te prouve mon amour...  
Il avait prouvé cet amour en tentant de tuer sa femme.

_ Bandes d'ignares! Ils auront tous notre peau!!! Ils l'auront!!! Ils l'auront!!!  
Lui, avait manqué de tuer plus de deux cent passagers en essayant de détourner un avion.

D'un geste ancré d'une profonde lassitude, le diagnosticien se passa les mains sur le visage.  
Si au moins les somnifères pouvaient faire effet...  
Pour eux...  
Pour lui...  
Il planta son regard dans celui de Amber.  
Surtout pour lui...

_ On a passé une chouette journée quand même.  
Il arqua un sourcil.  
_ Avant ou après avoir failli me faire étrangler par l'autre paraphrène irrécupérable? souligna-t-il avec un rictus.  
_ Oh non... Je parle du moment où tu as perdu ton ami... susurra la jeune femme en se retrouvant subitement à ses côtés.  
House tressaillit puis déglutit.  
_ Je n'ai pas perdu Wilson.  
_ Tu parles d'avant ou après lui avoir avoué avoir tué un patient en étant en plein délire? A MES côtés? Si on y regarde de plus près... Tu as fait passer son grand amour pour le diable en personne...  
_ Tu n'es pas Amber. rétorqua-t-il d'un voix forte.  
Elle disparut.

_ Prends ma main que je te prouve mon amour. Prends ma main que je te prouve mon amour. Prends ma main... Prends ma main...

Le diagnosticien ferma les yeux, quelque peu apaisé par l'absence de Amber.

_ Vous ne méritez pas de respirer le même air que le mien! Les imbéciles doivent périr!

Il inspira, puis expira, se détachant du reste du monde.

_ House?  
Il frémit.  
Son cœur ralentit.  
Il baissa les yeux.  
Son cœur accéléra subitement.

Cuddy inclina la tête sur le côté puis sourit.  
_ Demande leur de faire moins de bruit. Je n'arrive pas à l'endormir... chuchota-t-elle en baissant la tête vers l'être qu'elle portait contre son cœur.  
House serra les poings, déglutissant avec difficulté.  
_ Arrête ça tout de suite. balbutia-t-il.  
La doyenne lui lança un regard étonné.  
_ Mais quoi donc? De bercer l'être qui m'est plus cher que toi?  
Elle reporta son attention sur Rachel en fredonnant un air inaudible.

La diagnosticien se redressa, se collant au mur de sa chambre. La respiration haletante, il tenta de se persuader que ce n'était qu'une hallucination qui prendrait très vite fin.

_ Tu as mal n'est-ce pas? souleva Cuddy en se balançant d'avant en arrière.  
House se cogna la tête contre le mur.  
Elle leva la tête vers lui et sourit.  
_ Tu es bien mieux tout seul, je peux te l'assurer. déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce.  
_ Arrête ça... grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

_ Mais quoi donc?! résonna une voix juste à côté de lui.  
Il sursauta en se retrouvant nez à nez avec la doyenne.  
Son tailleur stricte avait laissé place à une tenue légère...  
Beaucoup plus légère...  
_ Tu me préfères ainsi non? lui glissa-t-elle avant de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.  
Il se crispa un peu plus mais ne la rejeta pas.  
Il en était juste incapable.

Cuddy fit glisser ses lèvres le long de sa tempe, soufflant ici et là sur sa peau ridée de fatigue.  
House ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur une respiration de plus en plus anarchique.  
_ Arrête ça... susurra-t-il avec peine.  
_ Détends toi...  
_ Amber, arrête ça!  
La doyenne étouffa son rire dans son cou.  
_ Mais je ne suis pas Amber voyons...  
Elle fit remonter sa main le long de sa cuisse, jusqu'à son entre jambe.  
D'un geste brusque et déterminé, le diagnosticien se dégagea de sa prise. Il s'allongea dans le lit, remonta la couverture jusqu'à sa tête et se recroquevilla comme un gosse apeuré.

Il tenta de reprendre son souffle tandis qu'une main tentait de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa gorge.  
_ Arrête... siffla-t-il.  
Il roula sur lui même afin de faire face au mur.  
Les mains le quittèrent.

_ Prends ma main que je te prouve mon amour. Suis moi jusqu'à l'au delà.

Une perle de sueur se glissa jusqu'aux lèvres du diagnosticien.  
Les yeux rivés sur le mur, il écoutait, impuissant, le rire sinistre de Amber.  
Haut et clair.  
Si...  
Réel...

TBC...


	9. Chapter 7

_1 Juin_

Cuddy fronça les sourcils alors que l'homme réajustait pour la centième fois sa paire de police.  
_ Deux trois choses m'échappent... marmonna-t-il.  
_ Vous m'avez demandé les chiffres et les possibles... commença la doyenne.  
_ J'aimerais surtout savoir ce qu'il en est. Pas juste une association de données possibles. Vous n'êtes pas psychiatre mais vous en connaissez un rayon. Vous avez bien une idée de ce qu'il en est vraiment! Je doute que vos rapports fut été, juste un instant, purement professionnels. répliqua-t-il.  
Cuddy baissa les yeux puis déglutit faiblement.  
_ J'attends. relança l'homme.  
_ Les formes cliniques que je vous ai cité précédemment sont les formes symptomatiques d'états délirants aigus...  
_ Voilà autre chose... bougonna l'homme en posant sa main sous sa mâchoire.  
_ Les états délirants aigus impriment à l'ensemble du psychisme une transformation profonde mais transitoire sans atteinte confusionnelle de la conscience. Leur issue est presque toujours favorable. définit la doyenne.  
_ Presque. souligna-t-il.  
Elle tiqua mais ne releva pas, se bornant à continuer son explication qui se transformait petit à petit en monologue éteint d'un cours magistral.  
_ Les états délirants aigus sont une urgence psychiatrique. Dans la forme typique de bouffée délirante polymorphe, le début est soudain et brutal avec d'emblée un état délirant aigu intensément vécu, des troubles thymiques...  
_ Hein?!  
_ Des troubles affectifs. se reprit la doyenne.  
_ Ok.  
_ Et des troubles de la conscience. Le délire est mal structuré, non systématisé. Ils s'y associent humeur instable, angoisse, insomnie...  
_ Et en ce qui le concerne? Arrêtez un peu de parler en termes généraux. Ca m'embrouille plus qu'autre chose.  
_ Insomnie. articula Cuddy, vaguement tentée de renverser le reste de son eau sur l'homme.  
_ Allez à l'essentiel. pressa-t-il.

Un léger rictus étira les lèvres de la doyenne. C'est lui qui l'avait attrapé par le bras et l'avait obligé à s'asseoir sur cette chaise pour qu'elle se transforme en encyclopédie vivante!  
Elle serra un instant la mâchoire puis continua, prenant un malin plaisir à utiliser les termes les plus compliqués :  
_ L'expérience délirante se développe dans un état oniroïde (* en rapport aux rêves) ou crépusculaire de la conscience, mais sans confusion mentale réelle. Les examens somatique et neurologique sont systématiques.  
_ Somatique... murmura l'homme. Ça me dit quelque chose...

_19 Mai_

House leva le nez en l'air et poussa un ostensible soupir.  
_ Monsieur House. appela une voix grave.  
_ Docteur House. rectifia celui-ci.  
_ Ici, vous êtes un patient. Vous n'avez aucune autorité médicale. répliqua une voix rocailleuse.  
_ Une chance pour vous, sinon je vous aurais déjà prescrit des patchs pour que vous arrêtiez de fumer. répliqua le diagnosticien en continuant à fixer le plafond.  
Il entendit vaguement l'homme rouspéter dans sa barbe et attendit patiemment que la troisième voix coutumière résonne.  
_ Docteur House, veuillez vous asseoir convenablement et porter toute votre attention sur nous. déclara celle-ci.  
Le diagnosticien se redressa nonchalamment et planta son regard dans celui de la psychiatre qui venait de s'adresser à lui.  
_ Comment allez-vous docteur Stone? s'enquit-il.  
_ Bien, merci docteur. répondit-elle avec un sourire avenant.  
House hocha légèrement la tête puis porta son attention sur les deux autres psychiatres. Le fumeur se caressait pensivement la barbe et son collègue, deux fois plus imposant que lui, scrutait son patient avec attention.  
_ Qu'est-il? lâcha celui-ci avec un regard las.  
_ Vous n'êtes pas très coopératif. nota le psychiatre.  
_ Vraiment? s'étonna House. J'aurais plutôt dit le contraire. Ce sont les infirmières et autres doctoresses qui ne sont pas très coopératives quand je leur demande de baisser leurs culottes.  
Stone réajusta nerveusement ses lunettes et gigota sur son siège, mal à l'aise. Ses deux collègues restèrent tétanisés de stupeur.  
_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me prêter à vos jeux débiles de communication. reprit plus sérieusement House.  
_ Vous savez mieux que quiconque, qu'en plus des traitements médicamenteux, les patients doivent êtres soumis à un traitement psychologique et institutionnel... commença l'homme à barbe.  
_ Rassurer le patient et établir une communication, oui. J'ai une tête à vouloir être rassuré?! le coupa House.  
Le psychiatre s'apprêtait à répondre quand la porte de derrière s'ouvrit.  
La salle étant spacieuse et peu meublée, l'entrée du nouvel observateur résonna pendant un long moment.

House en profita pour cligner des yeux. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit aux murs blancs, à la table blanche, aux chaises blanches... Aux blouses blanches. Il était à présent persuadé que ce blanc avait pour objectif de troubler le patient déjà abruti par les somnifères. Lui, n'était pas vraiment troublé ou perdu... Mais passablement irrité.

Le quatrième médecin prit place auprès de ses collègues et leur tendit le duplicata d'un dossier.  
Ils le consultèrent en silence puis, dans un mouvement presque irréel, hochèrent la tête à l'unisson.  
_ Nous avons là vos analyses définitives. déclara Stone.  
House se raidit.  
_ Vous vous êtes présenté à nous comme un patient possiblement atteint d'une psychose hallucinatoire chronique. dit le quatrième médecin.  
_ Et compte tenu de votre renommée dans le monde médical, nous sommes allez dans ce sens car, aux premiers abords, il s'agissait effectivement d'une affection psychiatrique. continua son collègue en lissant sa barbe.  
_ Une terrible erreur. précisa le dernier psychiatre.  
_ Sympa cette manie de finir la phrase de l'autre. Vous êtes doués. fit remarquer le diagnosticien en blêmissant.  
_ Rassurez-nous docteur House, et dites-nous qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'une vile manipulation. reprit le docteur Stone.  
_ Quand vous employez les grands mots... Ça n'annonce rien de bon pour moi.  
_ Nous avons sous la main le résultat de vos analyses sémiologique et neurologique.  
_ La surdimension de mon cerveau vous effraie?  
_ L'heure n'est pas à la plaisanterie. s'agaça Stone.  
_ Laissez-moi deviner. Il ne s'agit pas d'une affection psychiatrique mais d'une affection somatique. J'ai récemment eu un accident de moto. Vous avez décelé un traumatisme crânien et alors? La voie médicamenteuse reste la même. 30mg d'Haldol par jour et je sortirai de cet enfer dans une semaine.  
_ Il est en plein déni. releva le quatrième psychiatre.  
_ Tout à fait logique. renchérit son voisin en lâchant enfin sa barbe.

_1er Juin._

_ Hallucinogènes? Stimulants? énuméra l'homme en se calant dans son siège.  
_ Sédatifs opiacés. rectifia Cuddy.  
_ Morphine?  
_ Dans les cas extrêmes. Là, il était juste sous Vicodin.  
_ Juste sous?  
_ Accro...  
_ Un drogué. Il fallait le dire plus tôt!  
_ C'est en partie à cause de sa jambe...  
_ Pas de sentimentalisme. ordonna l'homme en s'étirant. Continuez sur ces fameux états délirants aigus. Pourquoi arriver à une telle conclusion?  
Exhalant un soupir, la doyenne se cala à son tour dans son siège et reprit nerveusement :  
_ La bouffée délirante polymorphe est la forme typique. Le début, je le disais, est soudain et brutal. Sans prodrome, tout au moins en apparence.  
_ C'est à dire?  
_ L'entourage pourrait très bien mettre en évidence quelques éléments prodromiques. L'insomnie, le plus souvent. Mais aussi, l'inquiétude, l'irritabilité, l'angoisse... La modification du comportement qui devient inhabituel, insolite... Étrange... Et parfois... son cœur se serra. La tristesse.

Un homme seul, refermé sur lui même.  
Un homme qui avait le don d'éloigner ceux qui tenait un minimum à sa personne.  
Un homme perdu.  
Voilà ce qu'il était...

Pour un temps...

Cuddy ferma un instant les yeux pour chasser l'image qui s'était imposée à son esprit. Elle se refusait à chérir un tel moment... Dans une telle situation.

_ Que vous arrive-t-il? questionna l'homme en se penchant vers elle.  
_ Rien... Rien... bredouilla-t-elle en sentant ses joues s'enflammer.  
_ Vous souriez. releva l'homme en arquant un sourcil.  
_ Et? lâcha Cuddy d'un ton cassant.  
_ Rien. Continuez.  
_ Pendant la période d'état, le sujet paraît en dehors de la réalité présente et, surtout, fasciné par la nouveauté de ce qu'il perçoit. Les troubles de comportement sont fréquents et variables...  
_ Agitation euphorique ou ralentissement. Ceux que vous citiez pour la PHC.  
_ Oui. En rapport avec les éléments délirants, on pourra aussi retrouver des attitudes d'écoute, de fuite, d'extase ou de perplexité.  
_ Par éléments délirants...  
_ Je parle du sujet même des hallucinations. explicita Cuddy. L'expression verbale est aussi perturbée. On a alors des mutismes ou semi-mutismes le plus souvent réticents, ou des logorrhée, des vociférations, et un dialogue avec les voix ou l'hallucination persistante.  
Il hocha la tête en signe d'entendement.  
_ L'expérience délirante se développe dans un état oniroïde ou crépusculaire de la conscience. On a une perception floue du monde extérieur, la conscience se focalise sur l'expérience délirante et on assiste à une attention diminuée avec une grande distractivité. Cependant, comme je le disais tout à l'heure, il n'y a pas de confusion mentale réelle : pas de véritable désorientation temporo-spatiale, pas de perturbation profonde de la vigilance et la mémoire de fixation est quasi normale. Il s'agit plutôt d'une conscience parasitée par l'expérience délirante plutôt que véritablement altérée.  
_ Vous me dites tout ça sans me préciser les symptômes qu'il présentait.  
_ Les « faits » vous répondront par eux mêmes. répliqua Cuddy.  
_ Ce n'est pas en vous détachant d'apparence de son cas, que vous finirez par vous en détacher réellement.  
Elle se crispa.  
_ Si j'ai bien compris. On arrive à deux suppositions relativement favorables pour lui. Un état délirant révélateur d'une psychose hallucinatoire chronique ou une affection somatique d'origine toxicologique.

_  
19 Mai_

_ La survenues de bouffées délirantes pose le problème des pharmacopsychoses, essentiellement chez les toxicomanes. déclara Stone.  
_ Je ne suis pas... commença House.  
_ Ne vous fatiguez pas. Nous le saurons bien vite. répliqua-t-elle.  
_ Nous avons décidé d'arrêter de vous prescrire de la Vicodin. expliqua son voisin.  
_ J'ai mal! rétorqua House.  
_ Vous aurez d'autres médicaments pour pallier à votre douleur. En arrêtant la Vicodin, nous saurons si vous êtes dépendant. Si c'est bien le cas, le sevrage nous permettra de poser un diagnostic plus clair et de trancher sur l'affection somatique ou psychiatrique.  
_ Bande d'imbéciles! Que l'affection soit psychiatrique ou autre, le traitement reste le même! s'énerva le diagnosticien.  
_ Si l'affection est somatique, il nous faut aussi réparer...  
House se leva brusquement.  
_ Je ne suis pas une putain de machine défectueuse! Je suis juste un gars atteint d'une urgence psychiatrique, qui a mal à sa jambe et qui demande juste un putain de traitement à base de neuroleptiques polyvalents et sédatifs!  
_ Vous êtes surtout un patient qui présente déjà les premiers symptômes de manque. Le simple fait qu'on vous annonce l'arrêt du médicament vous met dans un état d'extrême agitation. répliqua calmement Stone.  
_ Non! C'est juste le Largactil qui ne fait plus effet!  
_ Appelez les infirmiers. proposa le plus âgé.  
_ Pas la peine! Je sais où est la sortie! cracha House en boitant vers la porte.  
Les psychiatres s'échangèrent des regards entendus puis appelèrent trois infirmiers afin de s'assurer que le patient retournerait bien dans sa chambre.

*

*

*

TBC...


	10. Chapter 8

_23 Mai_

_ Paralysie des muscles, difficulté à respirer, nausées, vomissements, crampes abdominales, mal de gorge, étourdissements, difficulté à avaler... Go!

Wilson retira son manteau à l'accueil et sourit à la standardiste.  
_ Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous? s'enquit-elle.

_ La difficulté à avaler est sûrement liée au mal de gorge. dit Taub.  
House inspira longuement puis, esquissant un sourire, donna le dos à son tableau pour faire face à son équipe.  
_ Je ne crois pas non! répliqua-t-il en jetant un regard circulaire autour de lui.

Il était chez lui... Enfin.

Exhalant un soupir de satisfaction, il prit appui sur la tableau et attendit les autres propositions.  
_ C'est sûrement neurologique. déclara Foreman.  
_ Ça peut aussi être une infection qui s'attaquerait au système nerveux. intervint Thirteen.

House croisa les bras avec un large sourire.

Enfin...

_ Quoi?! s'écria Wilson.  
_ Désolée monsieur, je ne fais que mon travail. Ce n'est pas moi qui prend les décisions.  
L'oncologue, accoudé au comptoir, le tapota nerveusement du bout des doigts.  
_ Si je peux faire autre chose... commença la jeune femme.

_ Et elle fait quoi dans la vie notre samaritaine? questionna le diagnosticien en jouant avec sa canne.  
_ Une religieuse qui voyage beaucoup. hacha Taub d'un air grognon.  
_ Une missionnaire! rectifia House.  
_ On s'en moque, restons sur les symptômes...  
_ Docteur Hadley, depuis quand néglige-t-on des indices?!  
Thirteen resta un instant sans voix, dû à l'usage de son nom puis, ayant constaté le regard moqueur de son supérieur, répliqua :  
_ Quand on sait déjà que le diagnostic va déraper vers votre campagne contre toutes les formes de religion!  
_ L'approche de la mort vous a rendu croyante?  
_ Intoxication alimentaire? proposa Foreman en soupirant avec force.  
House se redressa et se cala dans son siège. Si la physique le lui avait permis, il aurait élargit un peu plus son sourire...

Wilson traversa le couloir en enchainant les foulées avec frénésie.  
Il s'efforça d'oublier ce qui l'entourait. Les gémissements lancinants, les paroles brouillonnes, les prières muettes, les sanglots désabusés...  
Il déboula dans l'aile Est en rêvant de perdre l'ouïe.  
Les cris se multiplièrent, les plaintes déchirantes s'amplifièrent.  
Le blanc laissa place au gris.  
Lui même sentait sa raison défaillir.

_ Y'a rien à grignoter ici?! Qu'est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit, quand vous finissez les biscuits?! Remplacez la boîte!  
_ Si elle voyage beaucoup, ça élargit la piste... commença Taub.  
_ Vous n'avez pas entendu ce qu'a dit le black?! Intoxication alimentaire! Suivez sa piste sainte mère de Dieu! Un peu de coopération! coupa le diagnosticien en prenant une voix aigüe.  
Riant silencieusement, Thirteen fit signe à son compagnon de poursuivre.

Debout face à la porte vitrée, plongée dans ses pensées, le docteur Stone ne vit pas l'homme arriver. Elle tressauta alors en l'entendant haleter juste à côté d'elle.  
De gestes brouillons, une veste sur le bras, les cheveux en pagaille, il se posta à ses côtés en la saluant d'un bref hochement de tête.  
_ Vous êtes...  
_ Le docteur Wilson. Son ami. prononça-t-il dans une déglutition bien difficile.  
_ Vous ne devriez pas vous affoler pour si peu. déclara-t-elle d'un ton neutre.  
Wilson ferma un instant les yeux, pestant contre son manque de sang froid, puis s'efforça de reprendre son souffle.

_ Botulisme. énonça. Foreman  
_ Clostridium botulinum... reprit House d'un air songeur. Bingo!  
Le neurologue afficha un sourire suffisant en direction de Taub  
_ Faites pas la gueule! renchérit son supérieur. Vous trouverez le schmilblick la prochaine fois! Cela dit, merci de l'avoir fait avancer!  
Taub le fusilla du regard pour toute réponse.  
_ Maintenant, laissez moi annoncer la nouvelle à l'envoyée de Dieu! ajouta House avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

_ Depuis combien de temps? interrogea l'oncologue en se décidant enfin à jeter un coup d'œil derrière la vitre.  
_ C'est son quatrième jour. répondit Stone en croisant son regard.  
_ Et alors?  
Stone reporta son attention sur le patient qui boitait en long et en large dans la minuscule cellule.  
_ Quelque chose m'échappe...

House poussa la porte de la chambre d'un geste impérial.  
_ Bien le bonjour Mar...  
Il se figea de stupeur en tombant nez à nez avec Cuddy.  
_ Marie est retournée auprès du Seigneur. plaisanta-t-elle.  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?! demanda le diagnosticien, sur la défensive.

===  
_ Il en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs aux gardes. C'est pour ça qu'il a été mis dans cette chambre d'isolement. Les premiers jours, il a eu les symptômes normaux. Poussée de violence, froid intense, sueurs, tremblements... Il a vite mis son orgueil de côté pour plonger dans l'état primitif de tout homme en manque...  
Wilson lança un regard noir à la psychiatre. Il n'aimait pas du tout le ton qu'elle prenait pour décrire le mal de son ami.  
Stone se racla la gorge puis continua :  
_ On m'a appelé ce matin... Pour ça... Je ne sais pas si je dois le prendre comme une rechute ou le signe de la guérison.  
Wilson reporta son attention sur son ami qui, précédemment sûr de lui, avait blêmi sur l'instant.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas House? s'inquiéta la doyenne en se rapprochant de lui.  
_ Où... Où je suis?  
_ A l'hôpital voyons!  
_ Que faites-vous dans cette chambre? Où est ma patiente?!  
_ Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien? reprit Cuddy en avançant vers lui.  
Il l'évita en glissant sur le côté et se mit à reculer vers le lit.

L'oncologue observa, impuissant, le diagnosticien chuter sur son lit.  
_ J'ai l'impression qu'il évite quelqu'un. fit remarquer Stone. Il fixe un point bien précis devant lui. Il a l'air totalement perdu. Y'avait-il quelqu'un, sur son lieu de travail, qui l'effrayait?  
Se retenant de ne pas souligner la stupidité du propos, Wilson se contenta de répondre :  
_ C'est lui qui effrayait les autres.  
_ C'est peut être une projection... en conclut Stone.  
_ Laissez-moi entrer et lui parler.  
La psychiatre secoua la tête.  
_ Je ne peux pas. Il doit passer par cette crise. Il est peut être même en train de faire semblant, pour nous pousser à lui prêter assistance. Un de nos gardiens a failli perdre le lobe de son oreille!  
_ Depuis ce matin, il est en plein délire et vous ne faites rien?! s'offusqua l'oncologue.  
_ C'est la procédure...

_ Détendez-vous. murmura Cuddy en posant une main sur sa cuisse.  
House serra la mâchoire et se glissa un peu plus dans le lit.  
_ Non... Non... Ça devait être réel... J'étais de retour... J'étais de retour...  
_ Mais c'est réel! elle posa une deuxième main. Vous m'avez manqué House...

_ Il a refusé, dès le début, de se prêter à la thérapie de groupe et aux entretiens individuels. Il voulait juste les médicaments et l'a clamé à plusieurs reprises. Il ne pourra pas se défaire de cette situation sans un suivi psychologique. N'y a-t-il... Personne dans son entourage... A qui il tient vraiment? Une personne qui lui donnerait envie de s'en sortir?  
D'un geste profondément las, Wilson se passa une main dans les cheveux.  
_ Cet homme est seul... Définitivement seul... Il n'y a personne... Personne...

_ Vous n'êtes pas réelle. balbutia House en penchant la tête en arrière.  
_ Arrêtez de fuir. lui ordonna la doyenne en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou.  
_ Amber... Arrêt... Tout de suite... suffoqua le diagnosticien.  
_ Amber n'est plus là, elle est partie. répliqua suavement Cuddy. Détendez-vous.  
Elle lui plaqua une main sur la nuque et de l'autre, lui flatta l'entrejambe.

Stone fronça les sourcils et colla presque son nez sur la vitre afin de détailler la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.  
_ Que se passe-t-il? marmonna-t-elle.  
Wilson se pencha à son tour.  
Il écarquilla alors les yeux en voyant son ami repousser quelque chose qui semblait être à son entrejambe...  
_ Nom de D...  
_ Oh! s'exclama Stone en détournant promptement son regard.  
L'oncologue ne lui prêta aucune attention, le regard posé sur la bosse qui venait de se former sous le pantalon du diagnosticien.  
_ C'est... Très gênant... déclara la psychiatre en s'efforçant de fixer Wilson.  
Effaré, celui-ci prit un certain temps avant de revenir à la réalité.  
Il s'ébroua faiblement puis se tourna vers Stone.  
_ Oubliez ce que je vous ai dit. Il y a bien quelqu'un.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 9

_25 Mai_

_*  
_

_ Mon corps se crispe de douleur à cette pensée... Renier ce que j'ai vécu... c'est juste impossible.  
_ Nous ne vous demandons pas de renier mais d'accepter ce qui s'est passé, ce que vous avez vu et vécu. De l'accepter, de l'analyser, d'en tirer les leçons et de pouvoir enfin refermer la porte sur toutes ces sombres heures de votre existence.

House fronça les sourcils.

_ J'ai accepté... Et je me sens capable de passer à autre chose.  
_ En êtes-vous certain?

House changea sa canne de main.

_ J'en suis certain... Je le peux car je le dois.  
_ C'est très bien Louis.

Le patient se redressa avec un timide sourire et accueillit les mous applaudissements avec satisfaction.

House soupira d'ennui.

_ Quelque chose à ajouter Grégory? s'enquit l'animateur.  
_ Non.  
_ Pourquoi restez vous à la porte? Joignez-vous à nous.  
_ J'ai la phobie des formes circulaires. Et vous formez une table ronde plutôt pathétique alors je préfère ne pas m'y risquer. répondit le diagnosticien.

Les quelques participants encore raccrochés au réel se tournèrent vers le perturbateur qui les observait d'un regard las.

_ Vous faites partie du schéma pathétique que vous décrivez Grégory. répliqua calmement l'animateur.  
_ Je pourrais faire partie des "alcooliques anonymes", des "infirmes anonymes", des "bons baiseurs anonymes", des "réalistes anonymes"... Mais des "timbrés pleurnicheurs sans cervelle anonymes", je ne crois pas. rétorqua House.  
_ Pourquoi tant d'animosité?

Réprimant une subite envie d'abattre une chaise sur le crâne de l'animateur, le diagnosticien se redressa et s'appliqua simplement à le fusiller du regard.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise? Que je n'ai pas reçu d'amour dans ma vie, que je souffre de l'absence d'un père, que j'ai raté ma crise d'adolescence? Que je suis frustré sexuellement et bloqué émotionnellement parce que j'ai été abusé par un prêtre? Ou que je prône secrètement la conception du monde de Marx?!  
_ Ce serait un début...

Un fin rictus étira les lèvres de House.  
Cet homme savait y faire... Huit ans à devoir supporter des déséquilibrés mentaux et des junkies... Forcément sa patience était à toute épreuve. Il lui faudrait donc travailler sa déstabilisation avec celui-là...

_ Du moment que tout ce que vous pourrez dire vous permettra d'accepter votre addiction et de commencer enfin à vous en défaire totalement.

House serra la mâchoire.

_ Tout le monde, ici, à un problème similaire au votre...  
_ D'où la nécessité de nous parquer comme des porcs?! Quitte à être porcins, autant nous laisser nous vautrer dans nos résidus d'hédonisme! cracha-t-il.  
_ Celui qui n'ose pas affronter son problème est un lâche. intervint Louis.  
_ Non mais je rêve! s'exclama House en levant les yeux au ciel.  
_ Grégory... tenta l'animateur en sentant que la situation allait lui échapper.  
Le diagnosticien le coupa prestement en s'adressant aux patients.  
_ On vous manipule en créant une sphère soit disant protectrice pour vous vider de vos tripes comme dans un confessionnal et ensuite? On vous relâche après vous avoir vidé les poches. Et pour quoi? Pour que vous retombiez dans le vice qui vous a poussé à être là! En acceptant ces soit disant thérapies, vous vous placez dans un cercle vicieux! Ouvrez les yeux bon sang!

Un silence de plomb tomba dans la pièce.  
House passait d'un visage éteint à un autre en espérant voir une lueur de compréhension et d'adhésion dans des regards vidés de toute expression.

_ Grégory, c'est une chose de ne pas vouloir participer, mais s'en est une autre de contester cet exercice et d'anéantir l'effort des autres. déclara enfin l'animateur.  
_ Arrêtez de m'appeler par mon prénom! s'agaça celui-ci. Y'a que ceux avec qui je partage un joint qui peuvent m'appeler ainsi.  
L'animateur tiqua.

Enfin!

_ Vous n'aidez pas les autres avec vos propos...  
_ Heureux de voir mes efforts récompensés!  
_ J'ai ouïe dire que vous n'aviez plus d'hallucinations et ce, depuis l'arrêt de la prise de vos analgésiques...  
_ Ca a contrarié mes vieux démons...  
_ Tant que vous n'accepterez pas l'idée que la Vicodin a provoqué votre bouffée délirante, vous ne pourrez pas recommencer une vie normale!  
_ Je doute que quiconque ne puisse recommencer une vie normale en ayant participé à ça! répliqua House en pointant le cercle de chaises du doigt.  
_ Pourquoi il est là? demanda brusquement Louis.  
Un murmure fit échos à ses paroles.  
_ Louis, cet homme a un problème similaire au votre. Encouragez le, ne le rejetez pas. déclara l'animateur.  
_ Et après ça, on se demande pourquoi le taux de suicide dans les instituts du genre sont si élevés... grinça le diagnosticien.  
_ Prenez place. Racontez-nous votre histoire...  
_ Non!  
_ Il ne veut pas. fit inutilement remarquer Louis.  
_ Il le fera...  
_ Je ne crois pas! coupa House.  
_ Grégory... Veuillez prendre place. C'est à votre tour de vous confier. insista l'animateur.

Effarante cette capacité d'être agaçant!

Après une courte hésitation et un inaudible grommellement, House obtempéra enfin sous une habituelle pluie d'applaudissements automatiques et mous.  
Il écarta ses jambes, se laissa glisser nonchalamment sur le siège en s'asseyant sur ses reins, laissa sa canne glisser et reposer sur son entre jambe puis croisa les bras.

_ C'est à votre tour. l'invita l'animateur avec un sourire que le diagnosticien jugea de sourire figé et paramétré.

Les patients portèrent leur attention sur le curieux personnage qui semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à desserrer les dents.

_ Grégory... relança-t-on.  
_ Je passe.

*

*

TBC....


	12. Chapter 10

Un battement de cils. Un pas en avant  
Un froncement de sourcils. Un pas en arrière...

Accoudé à la fenêtre de la salle de « détente », House épiait avec attention chaque individu présent dans la pièce.  
Cette fois-ci, son œil alerte s'était posé sur un patient présentant un cas de forclusion. Inlassablement, le jeune homme, son visage marqué par d'innombrables tics, faisait un pas en avant puis en arrière. Piétinant sur place, esquissant une valse bien disgracieuse. Ses pas semblaient répondre à l'écho des tocs incessants que provoquait son voisin en tapant du doigt le dossier de sa chaise. Un rythme redondant agrémenté des exclamations soudaines qui s'échappaient de la gorge de tous les malheureux qui trainaient leurs carcasses sédatées le long des froids couloirs de l'hôpital...

Un battement de cils. Un pas en avant.  
Un froncement de sourcils. Un pas en arrière.

Plus le temps passait et plus House se recroquevillait. Accablé par la solitude, les traitements... La normalité. Rien de plus effroyable à ses yeux. Être rabaissé à ces imbéciles qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui leur arrivait et qui ne comprendraient sans doute jamais. Se voir obligé de se mêler à eux, de s'assoir dans un cercle, de les écouter geindre et de devoir geindre à son tour. Sentir peu à peu son état devenir aussi sommaire que le leur. Son attitude aussi éperdue que la leur... Ses souffrances similaires aux leurs...

Un battement de cils. Un pas en avant.  
Un froncement de sourcils. Un pas en arrière.

Depuis sa jambe... Depuis son addiction... Il avait fait de son malheur un cas à part. Un fardeau unique qu'il était le seul sur terre à pouvoir trainer. Un cas similaire à sa douleur chronique l'avait, pendant un cours instant ramené au rang des mortels. Cette fois-ci, il avait largement dépassé la frontière terrestre. Son cas si banal se rangeait au rang des plus bas que terre. Il n'était plus l'homme à la souffrance morale et physique... Mais le drogué trop lâche et craintif pour s'avouer et arrêter son addiction.

Un battement de cils. Un pas en avant.  
Un froncement de sourcils... Plus rien.

House se redressa, scrutant avec attention le jeune malade qui s'était figé, le visage déformé par la peur.  
Une crise imminente.  
Le diagnosticien détourna le regard.  
Puis un premier cri. De violents tremblements...  
L'arrivée des blouses blanches.

Le diagnosticien se désintéressa rapidement de cette scène devenue quotidienne. Il clopina gravement vers l'une des tables qui trônaient au centre de la pièce puis s'assit de façon à être en face de la pharmacie.  
Les infirmiers s'y afféraient pour préparer la collation de 17h. Calmants et abrutissants comme amuse-gueule et gobelet d'eau en guise de rafraîchissement. Tout un programme!

House se passa nerveusement la langue sur les lèvres.  
Il savait que derrière ces grilles, dans les placards constamment surveillés, étaient disposés plusieurs tubes de Vicodin... SA Vicodin.  
Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.  
Dieu que ce simple mot pouvait lui faire tant d'effet! A la seule pensée qu'un comprimé puisse effleurer sa langue, il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir et la douleur s'atténuer.  
Il ferma un instant les yeux afin de s'appliquer à chérir le souvenir de l'intense satisfaction qu'un comprimé pouvait lui procurer.

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux. La réalité le percutant de plein de fouet.  
Pathétique.  
Il soupira faiblement. Honteux de pouvoir encore avoir une pensée cohérente après une telle déviation.  
Pathétique...  
Il l'était jusqu'au bout des ongles.

Ingénieux.  
Malheureusement pour lui, il l'était aussi.  
Il avait dores et déjà prévu de récupérer son dû.

Observateur.  
Une qualité dont il aurait bien voulu se passer pour éviter de retomber dans le vice.  
En quelques jours, il avait su dresser la fiche psychologique de tous ceux qui fréquentaient le lieu. Des patients au personnel. De leurs habitudes à leur faiblesses. Il connaissait le point faible de chacun et la faille du dispositif de sécurité de la pharmacie.

Manipulateur.  
Il l'était assez pour transformer tout ce petit monde en pantins désarticulés. Il savait où frapper pour déclencher une réaction en chaîne qui le permettrait de mettre la main sur ses précieuses pilules.

Désespéré.  
Il l'était au point de mettre en place un tel plan...

*

*

*

TBC....


	13. Chapter 11

House se pencha un peu plus vers la vitre afin de discerner le paysage qui se dessinait derrière. Il préférait de loin détailler l'asphalte gris du centre plutôt que de s'approcher de son lit.

_ House.

Il y avait cette infirmière, Claire. Discrète et à l'affut du moindre changement d'attitude, contrairement à Nadine dont les neurones s'entrechoquaient à chaque pas. Pour la désarçonner, rien de plus facile : parler de son époux mort au combat. Une belle information qui avait franchi les lèvres de Nadine. Car en plus d'avoir les neurones défaillants, elle avait la langue bien pendue.  
Salir la mémoire d'un soldat, balancer l'infirmière cruche… plutôt jarre, c'était facile. Il ne restait plus que la sécurité.

_ House.

Scruter l'horizon… Jeter un coup d'œil à l'asphalte… Scruter à nouveau l'horizon.

_ House !

Deux infirmières, un infirmier et un costaud pharmacien prêt à l'emploi. Ça faisait beaucoup de personnes à gérer en un cours laps de temps.  
Néanmoins, il avait un atout majeur : la paraphrénie.  
Plus précisément : trois sérieux cas de paraphrénie. Et le frère de Wilson en faisait partie.  
S'il y quelques semaines, il aurait évité de mêler Danny à toute manigance ou plan machiavélique ; Depuis que celui-ci avait causé son étranglement par le biais d'un deuxième paraphrène, son indulgence à son égard avait disparu.

_ Je ne partirai pas d'ici sans avoir eu une conversation avec vous.

C'était si simple. Effrayer Danny en inventant un complot orchestré par les infirmiers. Attendre qu'il se confie à son ami puis enfoncer le clou en prenant celui-ci à part et en ajoutant à son récit une portée étatique. S'il hésitait encore à y intégrer Marge Simpson, il savait d'ores et déjà que son discours provoquerait en lui une réaction violente à retardement.

_ House…

Scruter l'horizon… Jeter un coup d'œil à l'asphalte… Scruter à nouveau l'horizon… Fermer les yeux. Cesser de respirer. Se refuser à sentir l'odeur de son enivrant parfum…

Une fois la bombe amorcée, il lui suffirait de faire le tour des malades.  
Pousser la suicidaire à se blesser, effrayer le maniaco-dépressif, angoisser le claustrophobe, bousculer l'immobile, avouer à celui qui croit être le descendant de Saint Nicolas que le père Noël n'existe pas…

_ House ! Je vous en prie !

Le diagnosticien frémit, extirpé de ses pensées. Il ne voulait pas se retourner… Il souffrait suffisamment de la savoir dans la même pièce que lui.

_ House… souffla-t-elle.

Il desserra enfin les lèvres, les yeux toujours rivés sur la vitre.

_ Comment avez-su que j'étais là ? Non ne répondez pas. C'est une question idiote… Wilson bien évidemment.  
_ Peu importe les circonstances dans lesquelles je vous ai retrouvé. Je suis votre médecin traitant et…  
_ Mon employeur ! finit-il en haussant la voix.

Aussi raide qu'un bout de bois, House se tourna lentement vers Cuddy en s'efforçant de donner une fluidité naturelle à ses gestes. S'il n'était pas encore prêt à soutenir son regard, il pouvait toujours simuler des nerfs et un moral en acier.

Il réussit à étirer ses lèvres en un rictus moqueur puis focalisa toute son attention sur son bras droit qui commençait à tressauter dangereusement.

La doyenne l'observa sans mot dire, le détaillant au poil près, feignant l'aveuglement. Connaissant House, si elle le brusquait en lisant en lui comme dans un livre ouvert il se refermerait tout de suite comme une huitre. Alors, quand elle reprit la parole, elle raffermit son ton en ignorant sa raideur, ses tremblements et sa difficulté à soutenir son regard.

_ Je ne suis pas ici en tant que directrice…  
_ Pourtant, il faut bien sauver la star de l'hôpital !  
_ Mais en tant que médecin…  
_ Je ne payerai pas une consultation imposée !  
_ Et en tant qu'amie.

House se figea.  
Leurs regards s'accrochèrent.  
Enfin.

_ Faites-moi penser à remercier Wilson surtout. grinça-t-il pour se redonner contenance.

Cuddy, définitivement pas dupe, se leva du lit en prenant bien soin de ne pas rompre le contact visuel.

_ House, si vous aviez besoin d'aide il fallait…  
_ Qui vous dit que j'en ai besoin ?! se braqua-t-il.

La doyenne hésita à faire un nouveau pas tandis que son employé, pestant silencieusement contre le manque d'espace, se collait un peu plus à la fenêtre.

_ Je me fais du souci pour vous House. reprit-elle en avançant doucement vers lui.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, cherchant vainement des paroles cinglantes à lui cracher au visage.

_ Arrêtez ce numéro avec moi. Nous savons très bien que vous êtes venue vérifier que le médecin bankable de votre hôpital avait encore toute sa tête.  
_ Si ça avait été le cas, je me serais contentée d'un coup de fil. répliqua-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.  
Elle leva le menton et le défia du regard.

Pendant un court laps de temps, House eut la sensation de flotter.  
Malheureusement pour Cuddy, il était loin d'être prêt à tomber dans ses bras et à se confier. Il prit sa coquille à bout de bras, s'y imbriqua puis porta à son visage le masque de l'humour noir.  
_ J'avoue tout. Je me suis fait violer par un homme qui s'est fait passer pour un prête, se présentant comme le libérateur de mes péchés !  
La doyenne soupira.  
_ Et l'ironie dans cette affaire, c'est qu'ici mon trou s'est élargi !  
Les poings fermement serrés, Cuddy s'approcha un peu plus de lui, frôlant son corps du sien.  
_ Répétez-moi ça pour voir ?  
Elle n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour supporter ses pitreries. C'était à elle, aujourd'hui, de jouer au déstabilisateur.  
Convaincu que la mort pouvait prendre un malin plaisir à faire languir le client, House se glissa vers la droite, espérant ainsi réussir à s'éloigner de sa supérieure. C'était sans compter son acharnement. Elle le bloqua d'un seul pas sur le côté.  
_ Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais n'est-ce pas ?  
_ Comme cette agaçante faculté que vous avez de m'irriter, oui ! répondit-il, irrité.  
_ Vous ne réussirez pas à vous enfuir cette fois-ci House. Je ne vous lâcherai pas !  
Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, elle lui posa la main sur le bras. Geste habituel mais qui provoqua chez le diagnosticien une série de sensations qui manquèrent de le faire défaillir.  
En une fraction de secondes, toutes ses hallucinations à son propos surgirent et défilèrent devant ses yeux, le clouant sur place. Le froid l'étreignit malgré la proximité de son corps et toute la douleur morale qu'il avait vécu l'envahit à nouveau.  
Cuddy, le sentant au bord de l'évanouissement, se colla un peu plus à lui. Momentanément effrayée par sa réaction, elle resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'il émerge.  
House ferma un instant les yeux, essayant de chasser de son crâne les images d'une femme l'embrassant dans le cou en lui répétant sans cesse qu'il ne méritait pas de respirer le même air qu'elle. Cette même femme qui, à présent, lui offrait l'opportunité de nouer un réel lien avec la réalité à travers un simple contact charnel.  
_ House… se risqua-t-elle. House, dites quelque chose.  
_ Mick Jagger me manque. murmura-t-il en rouvrant les yeux.  
_ Vous ne pouvez pas toujours avoir ce que vous voulez. récita la doyenne avec un sourire.  
Le diagnosticien sourit à son tour avant de se dégager doucement de sa prise.

Il boita jusqu'au lit et s'y laissa tomber avec un soupir de lassitude.  
_ Et… Vous vous plaisez ici ? reprit-elle d'un air se voulant dégagé.  
_ Bien sûr ! C'est un hôtel all inclusive ! On sort tous les jours faire une balade dans le parc, y'a la télé et le câble gratuit, collation matin, midi et soir. Que du bonheur !  
_ Vous ne m'aidez pas en…  
_ Bon ok, j'avoue que la vue sur vos attributs me manque. En plus, les infirmières du coin ne sont pas très charmantes…  
Cuddy croisa les bras, attendant patiemment qu'il finisse son inutile tirade.  
_ M'enfin, y'en a bien une ! Mais je crois qu'elle est lesbienne. Alors oui, j'avoue que la présence de votre décolleté me fait le plus grand bien !  
_ Arrêtez un peu votre numéro ! Je vous connais bien et je sais que vous me charriez pour cacher vos inquiétudes.  
_ Bien joué ! Je suis tout ému ! Vous lisez en moi comme dans…  
_ Une huitre ouverte ?! coupa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
_ Très fin… Vraiment très fin.  
Elle le rejoignit sur le lit et se pencha de façon à croiser son regard.  
_ Il y a à peine une minute, vous manquiez de vous effondrer dans mes bras. rappela-t-elle à l'affût de la moindre réaction de sa part.  
_ J'avais mon nez en plein dans votre décolleté, alors forcément…  
_ House, je vous en prie ! Vous ne m'aidez vraiment pas là !  
_ Je ne vous ai pas demandé d'aide, moi !  
_ Vous n'avez pas besoin d'énoncer une quelconque demande, tout votre corps le clame !  
_ Navré de vous décevoir, mais vous confondez ce que mon corps clame avec ce que mon pénis réclame depuis votre arrivée dans cette pièce !  
_ Vous ne m'aurez pas comme ça ! Je ne sortirai pas de mes gonds pour si peu !  
Le diagnosticien leva les yeux au ciel en signe de défaite. La doyenne sourit, satisfaite.  
Le calme retomba sur la pièce alors qu'ils reprenaient tous les deux leur sérieux.

_ Qu'est-ce que Wilson vous a dit au juste ? finit par demander House.  
_ Que vous aviez eu des hallucinations…  
_ Mais encore ?! insista-t-il.  
_ Et que l'une à laquelle il avait assisté me concernait.  
_ Quand vous dites ça comme ça, j'ai l'impression qu'il a vu tout ce que j'ai imaginé.  
_ House… Ça ne me dérange pas. bredouilla-t-elle. Au contraire… J'en suis même flattée.  
Il arqua un sourcil.  
_ Non pas que je sois flattée comme être flattée par un compliment ou une charmante attention ! s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. Je… Je veux dire par là que je suis touchée… Non pas touchée mais reco… Non, plutôt…  
_ Vous devriez demander une chambre ici. J'ai l'impression que vous avez, vous aussi, besoin de soins.  
Cuddy arrangea machinalement ses mèches encombrantes puis raidit son dos.  
_ Confiez-vous à moi. supplia-t-elle.  
_ Jamais sans un confessionnal.  
_ Bon sang ! House ! s'agaça-t-elle.

Exhalant un profond soupir de lassitude, elle se leva du lit. Elle ramassa son sac sur la table de nuit puis se tourna vers le diagnosticien, la mine renfrognée.  
_ Je ne vais pas rester ici toute la journée à essayer de vous tirer les vers du nez ! Si vous ne voulez pas de mon aide, dites le clairement et je m'en irai sur le champ !  
_ Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vouloir dormir ici ?  
_ Il faut que j'y aille…  
House la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle lui passait devant pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée.  
_ Vous savez… continua-t-elle. J'ai des choses à faire. Un hôpital à gérer… De vrais patients à soigner…  
_ Cuddy.  
Elle s'arrêta à l'encadrement de la porte mais ne se retourna pas. S'en suivit un lourd silence que House eut bien du mal à briser.  
_ Sortez-moi de là. susurra-t-il d'une voix rauque.  
Les épaules de Cuddy s'affaissèrent en signe d'impuissance.  
_ Je ne peux pas. elle se tourna vers lui. Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir mettre fin à tout ça. A vos hallucinations, à votre dépendance…  
_ En entrant ici, j'ai déclenché un cercle vicieux… C'est si simple… Si simple de les berner. il jeta un coup d'œil à ses poignets violacés. Deux trois méthodes de forces n'y changeront rien. Ils ne me connaissent pas aussi bien que vous ne me connaissez…  
_ Et vous m'écouteriez ? J'en doute…  
House baissa la tête, résigné.  
Indécise, la doyenne hésita à retourner auprès de lui.  
Finalement, elle ne céda pas et le quitta. Elle avait besoin d'air pour réfléchir ; sa présence la troublait plus qu'autre chose.

*

*

*

TBC…


End file.
